


Back Before I Knew Your Name

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [22]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Community: Inuromp, Crack, First Meetings, Foodporn 'verse, Gay Bar, Gen, Humor, M/M, Merry Melodies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Inuyasha met Kouga, not that he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Before I Knew Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn 'verse backstory. Before almost everything. When Inuyasha met Kouga, not that he remembers. And apparently Miroku bruises quickly.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 13: Let's Spend the Night Together

Kouga stood by the wall, swaying to the beat of a song that only existed in his head. His drink was almost gone and Kouga was determined to charge as much to Sesshoumaru's tab as possible. They were fighting again and Kouga wasn't really sure he wanted to patch things up this time.

At a table across the room, Miroku and Inuyasha were "celebrating" Inuyasha's last night at the foster home.

"I can't believe you spent all that time on fake IDs to sneak us into a gay bar!"

"Not so loud! You seemed down."

"A gay bar?"

"Who'd look for us here? Besides..."

Miroku kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned bright red and downed another shot.

"You're human tonight, slow down! Why are you so pissy anyway?"

"You'd be pissy too, if you had to move in with Sesshoumaru."

"I can't believe you've had a brother all this time and didn't tell me. I'm hurt."

"You didn't miss much."

Inuyasha noticed Miroku exchanging looks with a cross-dresser across the room.

"Miroku?"

"It would be wrong to let a pretty girl spend the night alone."

"That's not a girl. Miroku!"

Miroku had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha moved Miroku's remaining row of shots in front of himself. And Kouga quickly moved into Miroku's empty chair.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Back off, loser."

It went on like that for forty minutes.

"You could at least give me your name."

The band started to play "Let's Spend the Night Together."

"Oh, man they suck! No one does that song better than the Stones anyway."

"Bowie."

"Stones!"

"Bowie!"

Miroku ended the argument by grabbing Inuyasha and making a hasty retreat from the bar.

"Nice black-eye."

"She was worth it."

"That wasn't a girl!"

"You gonna see that guy again?"

"Don't be stupid."


End file.
